Make
by Cuma
Summary: Comían helado en silencio, mirando de lejos a algunas parejas que caminaban por ahí, Rei sonrió, los envidiaba, el no creía que pasaría por eso nunca, no es que no creyera en el amor, pero se sentía tan lejos de aquello, como si el amor fuera algo tan puro y él no... Quizá… había una pequeña posibilidad… ni siquiera había lógica en sus pensamientos, simplemente aparecieron por ahí.
1. Chapter 1

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Este fic es, obviamente, yaoi. Es AU.**

**Contiene lemon, tome sus precauciones.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

-Bien, si pierdes tendrás que usar falda por un día

-No voy a perder, así que acepto.

El grupo de chicos se encontraba sentado en la cafetería de la escuela, en medio de lo que parecía una acalorada partida de cartas. El duelo lo enfrentaba un chico de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos dorados contra un chico más alto de cabellos grises y ojos esmeraldas.

-Esta es la buena.

Con terror vio la carta que había sacado del mazo, no era para nada lo que había pensado.

-Lo siento Rei.- rio el ganador.- Sólo espero que te depiles tus hermosas piernas.

-Demonios, Bryan ¿De verdad?

-Yo no te obligué a apostar.

A su lado un pelirrojo se reía a carcajadas, el segundo amigo solo había observado la escena en silencio, con la cara apoyada en su mano como un signo de aburrimiento.

-Puedes pedirle a Mao su uniforme.- Seguían burlándose de él.- Además no es tan raro ¿Qué no quieres ser chica de todas formas?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Dejen de molestarme con eso, traer el cabello largo es una tradición de mi pueblo.

-¡Pero no estamos en tu pueblo! Ahora estamos en la gran ciudad de Hong Kong, no en un pueblito perdido en las montañas chinas– Bryan era bastante irritante.- Acéptalo, te gusta largo.

-Sí, me gusta.- respondió molesto.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que tocaron ese tema delicado.

-Bueno Rei, a ti te gustan los hombres ¿Entonces no quieres ser mujer?

-Eres un idiota si crees que todos los homosexuales quieren ser mujer.

-¿Admites que eres gay?- ¿Por qué tenía que meterse Tala ahora?

-¡NO! Se los he dicho miles de veces ¡Soy bisexual!

-¡Es lo mismo!- Soltó el peligris.

-No discutiré eso contigo, pero no, no lo es.

-Bueno, terminará siendo lo mismo cuando al fin aceptes que eres homo.

-¡Ese es el problema con la gente! Los bisexuales no somos personas indecisas o confundidas, los idiotas son los que creen que es imposible que a alguien le gusten los hombres y las mujeres.

-Gracias por tu clase de educación sexual.- Dijo Boris fastidiado.

-Mejor dinos ¿Has tenido alguna vez novia?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Quiénes?

No estaba seguro de decirlo… pero dijo un tímido "Mao" que los presentes lograron escuchar.

-¿Mao? ¿Qué no es tu prima?

-Les dije que lo habíamos inventado…

-Bien ¿Quién más?

-¡No importa!

- … ¿Te acostaste con alguna?

Rei se sonrojó y bajó la mirada…

-¡¿Lo hiciste?!

-S-Si…- respondió nervioso.

-¿Y qué hay de los chicos?

El pelinegro asintió ahora rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Quién?- preguntó maliciosamente Boris.

-¡No puedo decírselos!- No porque le apenara, sino porque quería proteger a esa persona…

-Oh, vamos, nos dijiste lo de Mao.

Rei seguía en silencio, intentando esquivar la mirada de la persona que había permanecido en silencio y del otro chico que había pasado totalmente desapercibido por los presentes.

-Está bien, solo dinos ¿Es de esta escuela?

El chino asintió.

-¡Excelente! Bien, bien… ¿Esta en la cafetería justo ahora?

El pelinegro pretendió alzar la mirada para fingir que buscaba alguien pero el ruido de la silla del bicolor que hasta ahora había observado aburrido llamo la atención de los presentes.

El peligris se emocionó ante esto y sonrió.

-¡Cambiaré mi pregunta! ¿Ese chico está o estaba sentado en esta mesa?

Al escucharlo el chiquillo sentado a un lado de Rei y que todos habían ignorado por completo, se levantó y salió corriendo. Al verlo, también se levantó y corrió detrás de él.

-¡W-Wyatt espera!- gritó ante la mirada atónita de sus tres amigos.

Fuera en el pasillo, al fin le había alcanzado, el de cabello castaño lloraba con el rostro completamente rojo con la espalda recargada en la puerta de un salón vacío.

-Yuya, lo siento.- Le dijo Rei inclinándose sobre él, había puesto sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico para impedirle huir, y además para ocultar sus rostros de las miradas indiscretas.

-No, no importa, no me molesta que lo lleguen a saber… pero yo… no sé si estoy listo para que él lo sepa.

-Entiendo… No volveré a mencionar nada frente a él.

-Gracias….

El mayor no podía creer lo adorable que podía ser una pareja menor, aunque fuera solo un año más joven, la diferencia de mentalidades era abismal.

Sin más acercó su rostro y atrapo sus labios en un suave beso.

-No llores.- le acarició la cabeza.- Pero ahora creo que debes ir a clases, no quiero que tengas problemas otra vez.

El chico asintió y se fue corriendo una vez más. Rei lo observó alejarse en dirección contraria a de donde habían llegado, sonrió, de verdad que el niño era lindo.

-Eso fue adorable.- dijo una voz perfectamente conocida detrás de él, el bicolor que los había acompañado en silencio en la cafetería minutos antes.

-Yo siempre soy adorable Kai.- Respondió Rei al voltearse con una sonrisa.

-Si te atrapan te echaran de la escuela por ir corrompiendo menores.

-¿Corromper? – Fingió indignación.- Fue él quien se acercó a mi primero.

-Y tú amablemente te aprovechaste de eso.

-Quien se está aprovechando es él.

-Claro Kon, ahora eres la víctima.

-Es la verdad.- Dijo terminantemente.- Él está pasando por… todo eso… descubriendo su sexualidad y esas cosas, y no quiso pasar por eso solo… y bueno, a mí me encontró dispuesto a enseñarle algunas cosillas sobre el amor, los dos estamos de acuerdo, no tiene por qué estar mal.

-Oh vamos, se nota que el chico siente algo por ti.

-No seas tonto Kai.- Sonrió apoyándose en la misma pared que su interlocutor.- Él está enamorado de otra persona… y sospecho que es de la misma persona que yo…

-¿Quién?- Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

-¿No esperaras que te lo diga? ¡Eso es un secreto!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo como los estudiantes caminaban a sus salones deprisa, el receso había terminado.

-Quizá te lo diga algún día, cuando este seguro.- Volvió a sonreír antes de irse corriendo.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Este fic lo empecé desde hace mucho tiempo XD creo que estaba esperando a casi terminar alguno de los que ya tengo publicados para publicarlo. Creo que la personalidad de Rei es totalmente diferente a su original, pero bueno, es un AU (mi excusa barata OTL).**

**Y pues, este fic es como… algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir xD ya verán porque, además está lleno de clichés que al final me gustaron tanto que no pude quitarlos ;_; no me maten, puede que me meta en algunas cuestiones morales que al final no pude justificar bien, pero pero pero ahí estarán y no es mi intención juzgar a la gente que toma algún tipo de decisión similar, simplemente son cosas por las que quise hacerlos pasar y de acuerdo a su entorno fueron sucediendo las cosas. No me metí tanto en reflexionar =_= o profundizar.**

**En fin :U **

**Gracias por leer! *corazones*corazones***


	2. Chapter 2

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Este fic es, obviamente, yaoi. Es AU.**

**Contiene lemon, tome sus precauciones.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

-¡Rei!- Era la voz de Emily que lo llamaba por el patio.- Escuché lo de la apuesta ¿Qué día será? Me aseguraré de traer mi cámara.

-Que rápido corren los rumores.

-No es un rumor, es la verdad, Tala está de chismosa diciéndole a todo el mundo…- Hablaban mientras caminaban.- ¿Qué harás? Probablemente el uniforme de Mao te quede grande del busto.

-¿Entontes me quieres prestar el tuyo?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Eres un grosero!

-¡¿Cuándo he sido grosero contigo?! Los senos pequeños también tienen su encanto, es decir, mientras sean redondos y firmes ¿Qué importa el tamaño? Por ejemplo, a mí me gustan los tuyos, son pequeños y lindos, se ven hermosos en lencería y entran perfectamente en la palma de mis manos.

-Gracias por tu reseña perfecta…- respondió sarcástica pero ciertamente alagada.

-Sabía que no te molestaría.

-No me molesta porque yo también tengo un gusto por las nalgas redondas y firmes, como las tuyas.

-Vaya.- Sonrió.- Gracias… ¿Qué te parece un intercambio?

-Me parece justo… ¿En tu casa?

-¿Quieres que Mao me mate? Veámonos en un restaurant, cenemos y nos quedamos en un hotel ¿Vale?

-Muy bien, te veo en la noche.

Los dos se separaron, Emily caminó de regreso al edificio y Rei caminó a la salida, donde empezaba a divisar los cabellos característicos de su mejor amigo.

Era Kai, que como siempre lo esperaba afuera fumándose un cigarro.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ese es un hábito insano?

-Tantas como yo te he dicho que tu afición extraña terminará mal…

-El sexo es sano, la gente debería practicarlo más y ganar confianza.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero lo que no me parece es que te acuestes con tantas personas.

-¡Hey! No soy tan irresponsable, siempre uso protección, no me expondría a algo solo para divertirme.

-Al menos…

-Vamos, mejor invítame un helado ¿Si?- Preguntó colgándose del brazo del otro con una sonrisa encantadora.

Los dos chicos caminaron juntos, era una costumbre llegar a una pequeña plaza al aire libre y solo para un rato en compañía del otro, a veces solo se quedaban sentados en el pasto viendo las aves nadar en el lago, otras se sentaban en la heladería del lugar, sea como fuera siempre era agradable.

-No tienes que mirarme así.- Dijo de la nada el pelinegro enterrando la cucharita en su helado.

-En realidad no te estoy mirando.

-Me refiero a que de seguro me ves como la peor basura… y no hace falta que me veas para saberlo, sé que lo piensas.

-Solo me preocupa que todo salga mal.- Ahora si le dirigía la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría de salir mal? Te juro que uso protección siempre.

-No es solo por eso, aunque de verdad es un alivio escucharlo.

-¿Entonces por qué es?

-Tus sentimientos Rei.

-Esa es la clave Kai, no meter los sentimientos en esto, solo es sexo.

-Es que tampoco eso me parece bien…

-¿Me estás diciendo que el frio e insensible Kai Hiwatari en realidad se preocupa por cosas como los sentimientos?- Lo decía fingiendo sorpresa, para todos Kai era un chico duro, pero él más que nadie sabía que el ruso también tenía un lado cálido.

-Aunque no lo creas.

-Kai.- Dijo seriamente.- Nunca me he acostado con alguien por quien sienta algo, y no lo haría a menos que esa fuera la razón, saber que el sexo es una forma de demostrar lo que siento.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, entonces Rei se dio cuenta de lo triste que había sonado aquello, pero Kai no le dijo nada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no me acostaría con alguien de quien estuviera enamorado solo por el hecho de tener sexo, para eso tengo a mis amiguitos. Si me acuesto con alguien a quien quisiera sería por eso, por el amor y me encargaría de que la otra persona lo supiera perfectamente.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, Rei quería que sus pensamientos tuvieran sentido al decirlos en voz alta para que Kai no lo malinterpretara, pero probablemente lo había confundido más.

-¿Nunca lo has hecho Kai? ¿Con o sin sentimientos de por medio? Volvió a hablar llevándose un poco de helado a la boca.

-Una vez… No había sentimientos… al menos no…- Hablaba inseguro.- No de mi parte, me di cuenta muy tarde de que eso había cambiado la vida de la otra persona… pero fue mi culpa, yo sabía que no sentía nada, nunca debí hacerlo…

-¡Por eso debes asegurarte de que la otra persona no sea de esas personas sensibles!

-Eso fue lo que yo creí, pero no siempre es así, a veces surgen sentimientos de algún lugar y uno termina sufriendo… eso es lo que no quiero que te pase.

-Vaya… eso es lindo.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, mirando de lejos el lago y algunas parejas que caminaban por ahí, Rei sonrió, de alguna forma los envidiaba, el no creía que pasaría por eso nunca, no es que no creyera en el amor, pero se sentía tan lejos de aquello, como si el amor fuera algo tan puro y él simplemente buscaba aventuras…

Kai había terminado su helado y encendió un cigarro.

-Odio que hagas eso cuanto estás conmigo.- Le dijo Rei molesto.

-Suenas como si fueras mi novia.

-Eso quisieras…

Quizá… había una pequeña posibilidad… ni siquiera había lógica en sus pensamientos, simplemente aparecieron por ahí.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

Rei se levantó sobre la mesa, recargando con una mano y con la otra alcanzó el cigarro de Kai, le dio una bocanada y después lo apagó en la copa vacía.

-Ya sabes, acostarnos, sin sentimientos, sin compromisos, solo un par de amigos que se desean.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?- No quería admitirlo, pero la actitud de Rei le había sorprendido.- Es lo que menos quiero hacer contigo.

-¿De verdad no quieres?- Acercó más su rostro al otro, sabía lo que provocaba, con una mano acarició su mejilla tatuada.- Sé que me miras Kai, de la misma forma que yo te miro.

-No es que no quiera Rei.- dijo intentando resistirse a los pensamientos que inundaban su mente.- Es que no quiero que terminemos mal.

-¡No terminaremos mal! Te lo prometo, si no te gusta no lo volveremos a hacer y seguiremos como antes.

-¿Y si resultara que si me gusta?- Bien, no era ningún secreto, estaba seguro que de hacerlo le gustaría tanto que quisiera volverlo a hacer, pero no podía aceptar que solo lo hicieran por el deseo y no porque sintieran algo el uno por el otro, además probablemente no podría aceptar que Rei siguiera acostándose con otros.

-Si te gusta podemos hacerlo las veces que quieras.- Sonrió triunfante.

-No sé si eso sea tan bueno…

-¿Por qué?- Le exasperaba que el otro complicara tanto las cosas.

-Porque no cambiarías, solo sería otra persona más… y eso no me agrada.

-Quizá…- dijo meditando sus palabras.- Tú seas a quien estaba esperando…

-¿Qué?

-Encontrarte a ti, para cambiar… es una posibilidad…

Diciendo esto lo besó sin esperar respuesta, el sabor del helado de vainilla que Rei había comido se mezcló con el sabor a tabaco de su propia boca, no supo explicar lo excitado que lo había puesto aquello, y tampoco quiso pensarlo demasiado.

-Piénsalo.- Dijo antes de correr dejando a Kai sorprendido y confundido.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**¡Doble actualización! Para que se haga mas expectación acerca de este fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dos cuerpos semidesnudos descansaban en una amplia cama en la habitación de un hotel.

El chico abrazaba a la mujer por la cintura, posando su rostro entre los cabellos naranjas.

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy…-rompió con el silencio la mujer.

-¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí?

-Cuando te vi irte con Kai pensé que te reprendería y no vendrías…

Rei rio un poco.

-A Kai no le gusta que haga esto pero jamás me prohibiría nada.- Se apartó y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

-¿Peleaste con Salima?- Emily se enderezó para tener contacto visual con el chico.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Sí, estoy segura de que intentaba decir algo entre tantos insultos.

-Está molesta.- Sonrió aunque el asunto no le causaba gracia.- Pero es su problema, yo estoy bien.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Ella quiere que salga con ella, yo le dije desde el principio que no íbamos a involucrar sentimientos, que no saldríamos ni seríamos novios. Ella fue la que falló.

-Oh… eso es muy de ella.- Emily siempre se había sentido independiente, por eso era la persona favorita de Rei.- ¿Qué hay de Mao? ¿Ella no se molesta?

-Lo de Mao fue solo una vez, antes de mudarnos del pueblo, y ambos entendimos que solo en eso se debía quedar, mientras no lleve a nadie a la casa ella está bien con lo que yo haga.

Silencio. Era como si Emily estuviera analizando la información recibida.

-El chico de la escuela… ¿Andas con él?

-Andamos…-Aquello le había empezado a sonar a un entrevista.- Pero no es tan importante… él no quiere pasar por esto solo… ya sabes, está descubriendo cosas sobre ser gay…

-Tú no eres gay.

-Soy bisexual.

-Eso es sexy.- dijo acariciando su hombro.

-No soy una fantasía.- dijo entre indignado y divertido.- Solo soy yo.

-Entiendo. Pero ese chico de verdad parece enamorado.

-Sí, está enamorado… pero no de mí, aunque me alegra que esté conmigo y no intentando conquistar a otra persona.

-¿Celos?- Se rio la chica.

-Si, por qué él es lindo, podría enamorarlo en cualquier momento.

-Vamos Rei ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres a ese niño solo para ti? Eso no suena para nada a ti.

-No, no es por él… es por la persona de quien está enamorado…- sonrió dándose la vuelta quedando frente a la chica.- Esa persona… es de quien estoy enamorado…

-Vaya, no pensé que eras capaz de enamorarte…

-Soy una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé… aún así no tengo nada que perder…

-0-

-0-

-0-


	4. Chapter 4

El niño frente a él lloraba, con las mejillas sonrojadas, muy apenado para decir alguna palabra. En realidad no era un niño, pero se había acostumbrado a llamarle de esa forma, siempre había pensado que era lindo, hubiera deseado que se enamorara de él, entonces él mismo se hubiera permitido enamorarse también y quizá todas las tonterías que pasaban por su cabeza habrían dejado de existir.

Pero no, el destino no había sido tan gentil.

-Se lo dije Rei.- No levantaba sus ojos castaños, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.- Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero… pero no pude evitarlo, no más…

El oriental escuchaba en silencio, no lo demostraba pero por dentro sentía que se desgarraba su alma, no quería aceptarlo, no quería porque sabía que esa persona encontraría todo lo bueno que existía en Wyatt y se enamoraría inevitablemente de él, no quería que nada de eso pasara.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó simplemente.

-Él… al principio parecía confundido… pero después me pidió que le diera tiempo… Rei ¿Crees que lo va a pensar? ¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad?

El corazón de Rei casi se detuvo ¿Por qué lo iba a pensar? ¿Es que acaso estaba considerando decirle que si? ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que no?

-No lo sé.- Dijo amargamente.

-Lo siento…- La voz de Yuya sonaba débil, sujetó la mano de Rei entre las suyas.- Debí decírtelo antes… Tú siempre has sido bueno conmigo… Yo… Me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti…

Rei sonrió, también él lo hubiera querido, aunque eso no garantizaba que él se enamorara del joven, lo habría intentado.

-Creo que… no podemos estar juntos ahora.- Siguió con la voz quebrándose.

El chino hiso una mueca irónica. Estaba terminando con él. El chico que nunca tomó en serio lo estaba terminando para irse con la persona de la que estaba enamorado. "Así se debe sentir" pensó en las veces que alguna chica le había pedido que salieran, pero no, él era libre y no quería compromisos. Pero no entendía porque le dolía si no sentía nada por el chico.

Suspiró.

-Está bien.- Sonrió.- Ambos sabíamos que no funcionaría.

-Lo siento.- Volvió a escuchar.

-No te disculpes, no es culpa de nadie. Simplemente no funcionó.- dijo levantándose.- Me alegro por ti.

Wyatt asintió y se levantó también. Se despidieron fríamente, más de lo que hubieran querido.

-Es por Kai.- pensó. Le dolía porque con Yuya libre, podría ir a donde quisiera, y él solo quería ir a los brazos de Kai… y Kai, él caería por el chico ¿Quién no lo haría?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar. No, no debía, así no era él. Caminó hacía la salida con solo una idea en la cabeza, esa noche se acostaría con alguien, con quien sea, no importaba.

-0-

-0-

-0-

**Empieza el principio del fin para Rei xD ok no.**

**Noemi-senpai yuppiiii: Gracias por tu review! Me hace feliz que creas que es una buena historia *w* y espero ir cumpliendo tus expectativas con cada cap. Y es un KaiRei! Claro que Kai es esa persona importante para Rei ;A; pero antes deben pasar muchas cosas. Gracias por leer!**

**Laet-lyre: Rei va cambiando a lo largo del Fic ;_; pero quiero que se note mucho como es al inicio xD porque esa fue su perdición! *drama* Gracias por leer este fic! ;U;**

**Brychat: Gracias por leer! *w* siii! Justamente de eso tratará el fic xD de las aventuras desventuras de estos adolescentes, justo como lo mencionas ;DDD Espero que este fic te guste con cada cap!**

**esta-tipa: Pues aqui tienes otros caps xD espero te gusten! Gracias por tomarte tiempo para leer mis fics y comentarme. GRACIAS.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Los aprecio muchísimo! *corazones*corazones***

**-0-**


	5. Chapter 5

-Rei.- La voz de la chica temblaba de placer, sentía la boca de Rei recorriéndole.- ¿P-Por qué cambiaste de idea?

El chico levantó el rostro, no entendía a lo que se refería. La mujer suspiró, en más de una ocasión había imaginado al chino de aquella forma, con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre su rostro moreno, mientras hacían el amor.

-Estar conmigo…- dijo la chica dándole un beso.

-Estamos juntos ahora… mañana no lo creo.- Respondió Rei pasando sus labios por su cuello.

La chica pareció molesta e intento apartarlo.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué me usas de esta forma?- Sus ojos grises estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas de coraje.

-Porque me permites hacerlo, Salima.- Volvió a besarla.

La chica dejó hacerse, él tenía razón, pudo decirle que no y aun así, ahí estaba a su disposición.

-0-

-0-


	6. Chapter 6

-Entonces Rei ¿Cuándo estas con un chico eres el activo y el pasivo? –Bryan no había dejado de interrogarle desde la mañana, ya sabía a donde iba aquello, pero no le molestaba, al contrario.

-Uhm… Supongo que depende de las ganas que tenga… y también depende del chico.

-Ya díselo claramente Boris.- Soltó fastidiado el pelirrojo a su lado.

-Vamos no tienes por qué ponerte celoso.- Le regaló una sonrisa algo cínica.

Los tres estaban riendo en sus respectivos lugares cuando llegó el bicolor con su característica expresión de indiferencia, Rei fue el único que notó algo más.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- Ni un saludo al sentarse a su lado.

-¿Importa?- Respondió Rei y vio como los otros dos chicos volvían a sus asuntos.

-Llame a tu casa por la noche y Mao dijo que no sabía dónde estabas ¿Te fuiste con alguien?

-Si ya sabes la respuesta no sé porque te molestas en preguntar.

-¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?

-Suenas como si fueras mi novia.- Se levantó molesto y se echó la mochila al hombro.

Quiso caminar hacia la puerta pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

-¡¿Por qué te importa lo que haya hecho ayer?!-Gritó soltándose.- A donde yo vaya, con quien vaya no tiene por qué interesarte, nunca te había interesado ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Qué no tienes un novio por quien preocuparte? ¡Déjame en paz!

Kai lo miró con una expresión que ni Rei pudo descifrar, pero no le importaba, ya no era su problema.

Los tres chicos vieron al chino salir por la puerta, era demasiado temprano como para que hubiera otros estudiantes, y agradecían aquello, hubiera sido una situación extraña.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- Soltó Bryan.

-¿Novio?- Preguntó Tala.- Kai ¿Andas con alguien?

Kai seguía viendo por la puerta por donde había salido su amigo.

-No.- dijo finalmente, agarró nuevamente su mochila y salió detrás de él.

El patio estaba oscuro todavía, ni siquiera recordaba porqué habían acordado llegar temprano ese día.

-¡Rei!- Volvió a gritar al verlo cruzar el portón.

-¿Qué quieres Hiwatari?

Pronto el bicolor le dio alcance y nuevamente sujeto su brazo.

-El otro día...- Dijo sobre poniendo su voz a la del chico que empezó a protestar.- Me dijiste algo ¿Se te ha olvidado?

-El otro día…- Inmediatamente supo de que hablaba.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-…Que no querías, porque seguiría haciéndolo con otras personas.- Respondió de mala gana.

Entonces Kai lo soltó.

-¿Y? –Continuó Rei.

-¿No recuerdas que más me dijiste?

-Porque no puedes simplemente hablar.

-Porque intento que seas tú el que comprenda todo.

-¡¿Comprender qué?! Tú no quieres estar conmigo, eso me queda muy claro, vete con Wyatt y sé feliz.

-Así que te lo dijo…

-Claro, andaba conmigo, tenía que terminar conmigo para empezar a andar contigo.- Respondió irónico.

-No andamos…

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que lo pensarías? Le hubieras dicho que no en vez de ilusionarlo.

-Fue porque…- Bien, en realidad tenía razón, se lo pudo haber dicho pero se quedó impactado por sus palabras que su mente empezó a divagar y solo le dijo que lo pensaría.- Hmpf.

Se dio media vuelta.

-¡Kai!- gritó el chino pero el otro seguía caminando.- ¡No me ignores! ¡Kai!

-Me dijiste que Yuya estaba enamorado de alguien… de la misma persona que tú…- dijo al fin deteniéndose.

El corazón de Rei dio un vuelto y quiso llorar.

-Fue lo único que pude pensar cuando me lo dijo…- dio media vuelta para encarar al chico.- Me dijiste que nunca te habías acostado con alguien a quien amaras…

-Nunca lo he hecho.- le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo Rei?- Le preguntó seriamente.

Intercambiaron miradas, intentando entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro, pero no entendían, ninguno de los dos entendía.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Pssssssss la verdad me emocioné al escribir todo esto, espero les este gustando esta historia! Todavía falta un buen, no se me desanimen! Y Emocionenme con reviews ;A; me encanta leer que si les gusta o no, sus opiniones, sus animos! **

**Respondo sus reviews!**

**xX Mefis Xx**** No me odies ;_; perdón por hacer por hacer a Rei un idiota ;A; y a Wyatt, era necesario TToTT sigue leyendo, ojala te guste mas este fic de lo que lo odias ;A;**

**Noemi-senpai yuppiiii****! Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste tanto, gracias! De verdad! Rei es lindo, pero en mas de una ocasión vas a querer darle un golpe, espero lo sigas amando después de eso ;Q; Jeje subo dos caps cuando son tan cortos xD como ahora! Gracias otra vez por tu tiempo! **

**hinamoriutau**** Jamás abandonaré este fic sin haberlo terminado! Me hace tan feliz que te guste mucho! En serio! Y si, Rei es diferente, mucho, y va cambiando a lo largo del fic, espero mantener tu atención en esta historia. Gracias por regalarme un ratito de tu tiempo. Gracias! **

**Gracias otra vez a los que me obsequian un poco de su tiempo, tanto para leer esta historia como para dejar reviews. Gracias chicas!**

**KaiRei forever! **


	7. Chapter 7

-0-

-0-

Se puso labial y arregló una vez más su cabello, no exageraba, simplemente pensó que el labial era un buen toque, sonrió para sí mismo por ese ridículo pensamiento, viéndose al espejo, se veía tan perfecto… ¿O debería ser perfecta? Su piel morena brillaba deliciosamente y sus ojos dorados resplandecían, su cabello suelto enmarcaba ese bello rostro, y el labial… bueno, que más daba si jugaba con eso… Después de todo, si querían un espectáculo, un espectáculo les daría.

Se alejó otro poco para admirarse, era su propia creación y no estaría feliz si no conseguía que al menos tres personas le pidieran salir con él… Volvió a acomodarse la falda, sus piernas torneadas eran realmente… no encontraba la palabra… de seguro cualquier idiota querría tocarlo cuando saliera de ahí.

Justo terminaba de meter las cosas a su mochila cuando un chico entró al baño encontrándose de frente con él. Asustado retrocedió, no esperaba encontrar a una chica en el baño de varones, pero Rei simplemente le sonrió. Se tiró la mochila al hombro y caminó justo como había practicado con Mao, con confianza y decisión.

Era receso, pero se había saltado la última clase antes de este, ponerse tan guapo tomaba su tiempo. Caminó hacia la cafetería, sabía que ahí se encontraban sus amigos, con orgullo notó como varios chicos le dedicaban miradas, algunos denotaban verdadera lujuria, de parte de las chicas recibió miradas de desprecio, y de otras más, admiración. Como sea, nadie quedaba indiferente a su paso.

Violentamente abrió la puerta doble de la cafetería y todos los que ahí se encontraban miraron curiosos, si iba a hacer el ridículo, al menos haría una entrada triunfal.

De entre tantos pares de miradas localizó el par de rubíes a lo lejos, junto a los ojos esmeraldas y los otros azul ártico, sin embargo el único que le importaba era el primero. Caminó con toda la seguridad del mundo hasta esa mesa, pero él ya había apartado su mirada, en un claro signo de desapruebo y continuó con lo suyo. Rei se plantó enfrente y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos exigiendo su atención.

-Kai Hiwatari.- Dijo firmemente logrando que este abriera los ojos, sorprendido.- Me gustas desde hace tiempo y quiero saber si saldrías conmigo.

Al escuchar esto se atoró con la galleta que estaba comiendo, todos lo miraban, todas las personas en la cafetería los miraban ¿En qué estaba pesando Rei?

-¿Kon?- preguntó Bryan por lo bajo.- ¿Qué demonios haces?

El chino sonrió al ver el rostro de Kai en apuros, entonces decidió restarle importancia, se giró hacia Bryan y cambió su expresión a una más suave, se cubrió la boca con una mano y desvió la mirada fingiendo timidez.

-Estoy pidiéndole una cita a Hiwatari.- Luego casi en un gemido dijo- B-Bryan…

Yuriy se cubrió el rostro completamente rojo, intentaba no entregarse al ataque de risa que lo había asaltado. Boris por su parte se puso tan rojo pero no sabía si era porque todo le parecía hilarante o si era porque de verdad le había excitado escuchar su nombre de la voz del neko de esa forma.

Kai simplemente se levantó, no le dirigió la mirada a ninguno de los presentes y de alguna forma se bloqueó para no ver a ningún otro chico ahí. Moría de vergüenza. No podía creer que Rei lo usara para divertirse de esa forma.

-¡Kai!- Vio cómo se levantó y caminaba hacia la salida, así que fue detrás de él.- ¿Me vas a responder?

El ruso se detuvo, giró para verlo y Rei pudo notar que su mirada estaba llena de furia.

-Detente con tu broma.- le dijo fulmnante.- No me gusta que juegues conmigo.

Rei lo miró alejarse, no había querido jugar con él, quería que fuera divertido pero nunca pensó en burlarse. Sintió como toda la confianza que lo había inundado minutos antes desapareció de la nada y bajó la mirada.

-Vámonos.- Era Bryan quien lo había alcanzado. A su lado Tala fulminaba con los ojos a un chico que miraba al chico tan descaradamente.

Rei sonrió. Se acomodó la falta y con la mochila al hombro empezó a caminar. Los tres caminaron por el mismo camino que minutos atrás había recorrido Kai.

Aun cuando por dentro sentía su alma desmoronarse no se iba permitir verse tan lastimeramente. Discretamente volteó con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Me acompañan a casa? –dijo sin perder la sonrisa, pero con las piernas temblándole.

-0-

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

-Soy un idiota.- Lloraba abrazándose a sus piernas, los chicos lo habían acompañado a su casa, era la primera vez que algún amigo iba a visitarlo, ni siquiera Kai sabía cómo era su habitación.

-Fue divertido.- Sonrió Boris espiando por debajo de la falda de Rei. – Kai no sabe divertirse.

-Uhmm…- Yuriy miraba el comportamiento de su amigo con total desapruebo.

-Pero hasta él debe admitir que te veías bastante bien, quizá si no le hubieras gritado que le gustabas no se hubiera molestado… tanto…

Ahora se sentía más estúpido.

-¿Creen que deba disculparme?

-¿Tú crees que debería ser así?- Le cuestionó Tala.

-Si.- dijo limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Entonces también creo que debe ser asi.- Suspiró el pelirrojo a su lado.

-Kai es un aburrido.- soltó Bryan.- Yo te hubiera dicho "Claro que si Rei-chan!" y te hubiera llevado a la bodega de la escuela y….

-¡BORIS!- Le regañó Yuriy.

Rei sonrió apenas, al menos los dos rusos no lo juzgaban.

-0-

Llegó el receso, un día después del incidente de la falda, como lo había supuesto recibió varias invitaciones, quizá seleccionaría a algunos chicos que valieran la pena y a algunas chicas que también quedaron sorprendidas, nada serio, solo diversión.

Estaba solo afuera, los chicos se habían quedado en el salón, Kai no pondría un pie en la cafetería hasta muchos días después, lo más doloroso era que ni siquiera le miraba. Los otros dos intentaban actuar lo más normal posible.

-Rei…- Era esa voz que antes le había sonado tan dulce, ahora estaba llena de resentimiento.

-Yuya…

-Explícame lo de ayer…

El chino se enderezó, casi sonaba a que el menor intentaba hacerle pelea.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?

-¿Por qué caminaste por toda la cafetería en falda y le dijiste a mi novio que te gustaba?

El resto de la frase le pareció ridícula, pero solo escuchó las palabras "mi novio", y no podía dejar de prestarles atención.

-¿Tu novio?

-Tú sabías que andábamos.

-Él te dijo que te respondería después.

-¿Qué? ¿No te dijo? Escucha, no quiero volver a verte haciéndole insinuaciones tontas.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Rei confundido y bastante dolido. Lanzó su botella de agua con fuerza. Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Han pasado como mil años! ;A; perdonen! He tenido como un millón de cosas que hacer y sin internet todavía ._. **

**Perdonen por la poca consistencia de estos caps, creo que en el cap anterior mi cerebro no me dejaba pensar en cosas mejores y lo llené de clichés =_= perdonenmeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Era algo que debía pasar y estaba predicho desde el primer capitulo xD No era mi intención y ya no sé como remediarlo, el daño está hecho….**

**Gracias ****hinamoriutau****: por leer mis fics y siempre darme palabras que me alegran mucho! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Noemi-senpai yuppiiii****: todavía falta! ;_; pero gracias por leer y tener fe en la historia, espero no defraudarte! **

**xX Mefis Xx****: Tú me odias! ;_; (pero gracias por leer ;Q; espero que termines queriendo este fic T_T a pesar de las cosas malas que han pasado)**

**Darkela****:**** Tu review me llama la atención por lo de "****donde Rei es una niña****" xD si te refieres al genero… NO! Jamás Rei será mujer en ningún fic mio, y si te refieres a su comportamiento afeminado xD espero no estar dando la impresión equivocada ;_; nunca quise hacer a Rei afeminado, aunque es un poco dramático –pero todos sabemos que el drama no es exclusivo del genero femenino- y ps solo en el cap de la falda xD que ps ya pedí disculpas por ese horrible cliché ;A; y ps ps mas drama espera T-T espero sigas gustando de este fic a pesar de eso ;A;**

**Les quiero! Saludos a todos! **


End file.
